Permanente
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Quando começou a duvidar da verdade, Kira abriu um envelope. O que estava lá a fez lembrar de seu passado. Como o dia em que conheceu Nick Gant...


**Permanente**

**Heróis (Push) – Fanfiction**

_ATENÇÃO! Esta fic contém spoilers do final do filme!_

_Assim que terminei de ver o filme fiquei com vontade de escrever fics com os personagens. Esta é a primeira que escrevo, sob o ponto de vista da Kira, e se passa durante as cenas finais. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_When all you know seems so far away  
And everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent_

-- "Permanent", David Cook

* * *

Não queria entrar naquele avião. Mas eu tinha que ir. Eu estava morrendo e não podia deixar que Nick vivesse com a culpa de meu possível falecimento. Ele me amava e eu tinha certeza disso. Acho que eu o amava também. Não sei, estava tudo muito confuso. Parece que ele havia feito parte da minha vida há muito tempo, mas não conseguia lembrar quando nem onde a gente havia se conhecido. Acho que tinha algo a ver com altura... Sim, era um lugar muito alto. Um de nós tinha medo de altura, mas não lembrava quem.

Dentro de minha bolsa, encontrei um envelope vermelho. "Abra quando começar a duvidar da verdade", ele havia dito. Dentro do envelope, uma foto. Eu e Nick... Em um parque de diversões. Foi quando tudo voltou a mim. Coney Island! Foi lá que nos conhecemos.

Não posso dizer que era um lindo dia de sol. Era dia, sim, mas com o céu encoberto por nuvens cinzentas. Podia chover a qualquer momento, mas queria sair de casa independemente do clima. Estava cansada de ficar me escondendo da Divisão. Se eles quisessem me encontrar, fariam isso em qualquer lugar. Precisava fazer algo para esquecer tudo aquilo. Nada melhor para desestressar do que subir num lugar alto e gritar muito. E o lugar mais perto em que poderia fazer isso era numa roda-gigante. Sem nem pegar um guarda-chuva, vesti um casaco e corri para Coney Island.

A roda-gigante, um dos brinquedos mais procurados em qualquer parque de diversões, tinha uma fila enorme. Posicionei-me ao final dela e olhei para o céu, torcendo para que não chovesse até que eu estivesse lá dentro. Fiquei olhando para as nuvens gordas e pensando na Divisão, meus poderes e tudo que havia acontecido até então. Foi quando senti um leve empurrão. Virei-me e encarei o rapaz atrás de mim.

"Ei, moça! A fila já andou."

"E você não pode esperar um segundo?"

Segui, emburrada, para frente. Será que não podia ter um pouco de paz nem no parque de diversões?

Depois de meia hora de pé na fila, finalmente havia chegado a minha vez. Entrei na cabine da roda-gigante, querendo ficar sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos. Porém, o funcionário do parque deixou mais uma pessoa entrar comigo. Era o rapaz que havia me empurrado na fila.

"Ei", reclamei. "Eu quero ir sozinha."

"Sinto muito, são regras do parque."

Cruzei os braços e olhei para o lado. Meus planos de gritar do alto da roda-gigante haviam ido por água abaixo com aquela companhia forçada.

Ouvi um estalido e a cabine subiu um pouco, para que as pessoas pudessem entrar na cabine seguinte.

"Moça. Ei, moça!"

Era o rapaz me chamando. Olhei para ele, ainda emburrada.

"Desculpe por ter te empurrado lá na fila... É que fico meio nervoso em rodas-gigantes, sabe?"

"Vai dizer que você tem medo de altura?", disse, seca.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Olha, não sei por que tentei puxar conversa com você, tá? Esquece."

Suspirei. Era só o que me faltava, além de ter que agüentar alguém na roda-gigante, era alguém com medo de altura.

Mais um estalido e a cabine subiu mais. Pelo canto do olho, vi que o rapaz estava suando e torcendo as mãos. Outro estalido e estávamos no ponto mais alto da roda-gigante. Olhei pela janela e pude ver o parque todo lá embaixo. Senti a cabine tremer. Virei-me para o rapaz na minha frente.

"Ei... está tudo bem?"

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. Estava visivelmente nervoso.

"Não, eu... Tá bom, eu tenho medo de altura! E daí? Achei que vindo aqui iria perder o medo, mas só está me dando mais medo!"

A cabine balançou novamente.

"Está ventando bastante aqui em cima, né?", ele disse, em tom de desculpas.

Foi quando entendi o que ele era.

"Não está ventando. Você fez isso com a cabine, não foi? Você é um _mover_."

Ele se levantou, o que fez a cabine balançar ainda mais.

"Quem é você?! Você é da Divisão?"

"Por favor, se acalme antes que aconteça algum acidente!"

Segurei nos braços dele e olhei em seus olhos, tranqüilizando-o e dizendo-lhe que ele não tinha medo de altura, que estava tudo bem. Ele se sentou.

"Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Kira. Sou uma_ pusher_ e acabei de curar o seu medo de altura."

"Eu tenho medo de altura?", perguntou ele, olhando pela janela, completamente calmo.

"Deixa para lá. Como você se chama?"

"Nick Gant. Sou um _mover_... mas você já percebeu isso."

Levantei para tentar chegar mais perto dele, mas a cabine balançou novamente. Ele me segurou antes que atingisse a cabeça no assento.

"Desculpe, acho que ainda não tenho muito controle do meu poder."

"Tudo bem", respondi, sorrindo. Seu rosto estava perto do meu agora e podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto. Pensei que ele iria se atrever a me beijar, mas ele apenas me levantou e me fez sentar novamente, sentando-se ao meu lado. Fez isso sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. Fiquei imaginando se era mesmo possível aquela tal de paixão à primeira vista, que tanto ouvia falar em filmes e livros.

Alguns minutos depois, havíamos voltado ao chão. Saímos da roda-gigante de mãos dadas, porém sem perceber. Ele tirou o celular do bolso.

"Posso tirar uma foto? Não quero esquecer esse momento. Não quero esquecer você."

"Mas você acabou de me conhecer", respondi, rindo.

"Eu sei, mas... Nada na minha vida dura muito tempo. Se eu não te ver mais depois de hoje, pelo menos poderei ver essa imagem. E assim, quando você estiver longe, saberei que esse momento é permanente. "

Meu coração bateu mais rápido. Nunca alguém havia dito algo desse tipo para mim. Pelo menos não espontaneamente, sem precisar de um _empurrão_ em suas mentes. Concordei.

Ele passou um braço por cima do meu ombro, enquanto segurava o celular com a mão livre. Assim que ouvimos o "clique", gotas pesadas de chuva começaram a cair, mas não nos importamos. Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos.

&&&

Estava de volta ao avião. Não era mais Nick na minha frente, mas o Agente Carver, aquele que havia sido mandado pela Divisão para me capturar, o mesmo que havia assassinado o pai de Nick. Eu não queria estar ali. Queria voltar para _ele_, para Nick, o único que eu havia amado em minha vida. Queria que o nosso momento eternizado pela fotografia se repetisse milhares e milhares de vezes.

O Agente Carver me chamou, fazendo-me voltar à realidade.

Olhei-o nos olhos e empurrei.


End file.
